thesonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin the Cougar
A freelance adventurer training to become an expert swordsman whilst wandering the lands in search of enlightenment and inner peace. Throughout his journeys, he has aided several people of the villages he passed by and learned various techniques from the villages' masters. Background Martin is an experienced swordsman and wanderer. He started learning martial arts at a very young age, under the guidance of Lash the Wolf, a fencing and smithing master. Ever since meeting him, Martin thought of Lash as a role model, an example to follow. The cougar prove to be a loyal pupil of Lash, trying to live up to the wolf's seemingly high expectations. Martin's determination to continue and keep on pursuing his goal to master swordsmanship greatly impressed Lash. In exchange for Lash providing him not only training and guidance, but accomodation as well, the cougar followed his master's orders, obeying him without question, in hopes of being able to repay Lash's gratitude. After some time, Martin was sent off on a journey to learn from elders living in other villages. Being a drifter at heart, Martin had nothing against his master's will. The elders he was to visit were all friends of Lash. They gladly welcomed Martin, Lash's most promising student, to teach him about other aspects of life. Martin learned about the hard work of farmers and craftsmen and performed various tasks for them. The cougar was happy to provide assistance and aid the villagers in need. Martin wasn't careless and didn't forget to practice what he was taught by Lash, either. The cougar trained and practiced his fencing skills as often as he could. After spending enough time helping the villagers in exchange for them providing a better insight on their knowledge, skills, beliefs and wisdom, Martin eventually returned to Lash. Seeing how his student succeeded, Lash was convinced that offering more freedom to his student to broaden his mind didn't affect the cougar's will to practice swordsmanship in a negative way. Martin became a wanderer, freely choosing his path, while also being faithful to the teachings of his master and still attending his training sessions. Personality Martin is the „less talk, more action” type, meaning that he's a person of deeds, rather than words. He generally doesn't talk much, and what he says, he means it. He tends to take things too seriously. However, he can be sociable and humorous, depending on the situation. His straightforwardness can often make people mistakenly believe that he has a shallow, careless personality. Though he claims himself to be a rational thinker, his emotions often take control of him. He gets easily upset or excited and carried over by his feelings, but tries not to show what he feels. He usually bears a serious, emotionless facial expression. Martin is rather stubborn and competitive to a fault, he tends to act impulsively rather than think through a situation logically. His decisions and actions are greatly affected by his mood. If he's nervous or intimidated, there's a great chance of him losing concetration and failing. It is also not uncommon for him to exhibit maximalistic behaviour, trying to live up to the highest expectations. Martin has a fear of heights when he is not assured of his safety. He's also afraid of loud, sudden noises, such as explosions. His deepest fear has to be the thought of losing his sight. Since his vision isn't as good as his other senses, Martin is concerned that his sight is degrading and will eventually become blind. Martin is not exactly the leader type. When working in a team, he relies on two things: his own skills and his teammates' abilities. Martin isn't the person who constantly gives commands to others. Instead, he usually lets others do what they think is best in the situation. Of course that doesn't mean he doesn't communicate with his fellows to notify them about important happenings. The cougar's also willing to give a helping hand if needed. When there is a leader of the team Martin's a member of, the cougar usually obeys the orders given, unless he finds those completely irrational. The cougar likes the company of intellectual people, as long as they don't look down on people or constantly give lectures to everyone. Martin is mainly against chaos and anarchy. He prefers things ordered, as long as law serves a good purpose, hence his Neutral Good (Benefactor) alignment. The cougar does the best a good person can do. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or breaking of rules, he does not suffer the same inner conflict as a Lawful Good character would. Abilities Martin has excellent reflexes and refined instincts and senses (except his eyesight, which is pretty much average). He has superior hearing, able to detect sounds from a large distance, depending on his level of concentration. He's remarkably nimble, but not too powerful. In hand-to-hand combat he relies on swift evasion and quick attacks, but excels in battle when wielding a sword, or any similar object. Martin is quite fond of using surprise attacks to ambush an enemy off-guard. Despite the lethal attributes of the weapons he wields, his main goal in combat is not necessarily the complete elimination of his foes. He rather tries to make his opponent surrender or flee from the battle. Martin has retractable claws which he keeps constantly hidden. He thinks of his claws as a secret weapon, willing to use them only in a situation where he's not in possession of a sword and hand-to-hand combat wouldn't be enough. He fights most effectively in wide, spacious areas. Martin hates crowded areas with limited space, as these don't really allow him to move freely and also limit the moves he's able to execute. By practicing outdoors on an irregular surface, Martin manages to constantly improve his ability to maintain a balanced stance and have a sure footing on uneven surfaces. His passive abilities include the prediction of his opponent's next move („Intuition”) and getting back to battle with fully restored morale and determination, even after he's seemingly about to be defeated („Composure”). These abilities are rather unpredictable, however. They are in correlation with his methods of training. „Intuition” occurs more frequently if he focuses his training on sparring (practicing with someone), while „Composure” occurs if he spends more time peacefully meditating. The Cirsiumenian Invasion Martin was neither aware of Perfect Chaos' earlier attack nor the invaders gathering in Station Square before he reached the city. It didn't take too long to get in conflict with the Cirsiumenian soldiers occupying the city. At first, Martin wanted to negotiate with the soldiers, but they attacked him on sight, one of them wounding him on his left shoulder. The cougar, having no other option but to fight, manage to emerge victorious in his first battle against the invaders. His wound forced him to take shelter at Station Square General Hospital, in hopes of finding medical supplies to treat his injury. While being at the hospital, he encountered a courageous group also fighting against the invaders. Martin decided to join them and aid them however he could. (Rest of RP's happenings to be inserted here) Life after the invasion (Happenings after the Invasion aren't sertain yet, but they're to be posted here. Edina's rescuing will also be described here.) Quotes * „If your goal is perfection, there's always room to improve, to become even better.” * „Get back! I'm not here to fight you!” * „You haven't really thought this over, have you? It happens to me, too...” * „That's not an answer to my question.” * „The road to hell is paved with good intentions as well.” * „What do you mean? This IS a Prancing Pony!” * "That changes my plan." * "Assuming these guys would just let me through... what was I thinking?" * "You want to make it back to your home. Then let me help you." * "Time to play unpredictable." Trivia *Martin the Cougar is TMartin3000's main Sonic character and fursona in one. It was SpaceNinja88's idea to make him a cougar. * Martin's fascinated by cars and wishes to participate in motorsport races. * Once Lash gave Martin a book titled Tao Te Ching, written by Laozi. Though at first the cougar found its text cryptic and indecipherable, upon further reading he began to understand the meaning of the book's sentences. Since then it's been the cougar's most favourite book. * His theme song is "Heart on Wave" by Dream. * His preferred choice of drink is mineral water. He also likes soft drinks, but hates energy drinks. * Martin's very ticklish, especially in his feet. * If it was allowed to interact with canon characters in the TSF fanon, Martin would be in very close relationship with Miles "Tails" Prower. Category:Characters